The Archers and the Grimm
by Lord Maximus
Summary: The three archers had been cursed by Aku, becoming three blind warriors slaved to his will. When the Samurai freed them they never thought they would get the chance to repay him, until the day they came to rescue him. When the Samurai disappeared they disappeared, appearing before a strange man calling himself the Guardian.


**The Archers and the Grimm**

 _Long ago in a distant land, there existed a well with the power to grant wishes._

 _Three young fought long and hard to reach this well and when they did they made their wish._

 _To become the greatest of warriors._

 _The spirit of the well did indeed make them great warriors but in doing so robbed them of their sight and minds, enslaving them as its guardian._

 _The three blind archers had lived cursed lives until a samurai warrior arrived._

 _His skills triumphed over all who the archers had faced before._

 _He escaped their aim and twisted their talents to his advantage._

 _The samurai defeated them but instead of using the Well of King Ozric to fulfill his quest he destroyed it in an act of unmeasurable sacrifice._

 _Later it was discovered that the well had been cursed by Aku, the Shapeshfiting Master of Darkness, in an attempt to turn the desires of man to his own evil workings._

 _The archers built a village, took in apprentices and taught them to defend themselves against Aku._

 _And when the Samurai was captured they appeared alongside the many allies the Samurai had gained, risking their lives to save him._

 _And when the Samurai went back in time everything changed._

The three Archers were not sure what happened.

First the Samurai disappeared along with the young lady and then Aku himself disappeared.

That's when the entire world seemed to change.

First it became difficult to move, their vision became distorted and then all of their senses were gone with their sight being the last to go.

Where they about to die?

"You can open your eyes now. Transitioning into a new timeline can be tricky." A deep voice spoke, sounding amused.

They opened their eyes, seeing a bright light before them. They winced at first before their eyes adjusted and allowed them to see the bright pillar and the large man in a black suit standing before them.

"Who are you? If you are one of Aku's minions I suggest you fleet." The archers prepared to fight, even if they had no arrows with them.

The tall, blue skinned man laughed. "Relax, boys. I am not here to fight. I am the Azure Guardian of Time and Space."

"Guardian of Time and Space?"

"You got it." The Guardian nodded. "I originally guarded a passage in time, a special one amongst the many time portals that previously existed. For countless eons, I guarded this passage in time. All were denied, from the mightiest of giants to the tiniest of warriors. Only one man was destined to defeat and use that portal and that man was the only man that was meant to use it before Aku threw a wrench in that plan."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the Samurai?"

The three archers nodded.

"He was the warrior meant to destroy Aku but before the final blow could be struck Aku tore open a portal in time and flung the Samurai into the future where Aku's evil was law. He sought to find a way to return to the past and undo Aku's wrongs. He fought me once but at the time he wasn't ready to use the time portal so I defeated him and sent him on his way. Fifty years had passed and in that time, Aku destroyed me and the portal." The Guardian explained.

"So…You are dead."

The Guardian smirked. "I was, before the Samurai slew Aku in the past."

The archers stared in stunned silence. "He…destroyed Aku."

"Aku in the past, yes. And with the future that was Aku never came to pass. Only there is a slight problem." The Guardian said as the pillar showed an image of Aku vanishing into a portal. "Aku in the future, realizing his impending doom sought a desperate way to survive, sending himself back in time to before he first rose up and altered the past."

The archers could only watch as Aku disappeared after casting a spell on a strange crater and from it emerged many dark and terrifying creatures.

"What are they?"

"They are the harbingers of Aku's revenge, a force meant to destroy everything: the Grimm Horde." The Guardian answered as the image vanished. "Aku decided if he could not rule he would destroy, ensuring there would be new future for this world or the universe."

The archers stared at the Guardian with hardened looks. "And why have you brought us here? To simply tell us this or is there something else?"

The Guardian smiled again. "How'd you like to throw a wrench in his plans?"

The archers remained silent but the Guardian could see they were listening.

"You were all cursed by Aku at one point, infected by his powers that allowed you to continue fighting him for fifty years. Like the Samurai time had lost its effect on you thanks to your curse. In a way, Aku did indeed grant you your wish to become great warriors and that is why you are here now. Become great warriors in the new reality shaped by Aku's change, rally others to you like you did before, train them and place on the path the Samurai showed you." The Guardian stated.

The archers shared a look with each other before the middle one stepped forward. "The Samurai risked everything, even sacrificing a way to travel back to his home in an act of great sacrifice. We were selfish in our youth, seeking a power we knew not to become the greatest of warriors. If there is any way we would repay him for saving us and continuing to keep evil at bay we will do it. You offer us a chance to continue to battling Aku in the Samurai's name…We accept!"

The Guardian nodded. "Then you shall be born again. The three archers who could decimate entire armies will now point their arrows to the Grimm."

The pillar glowed even brighter and the archers covered their eyes, vanishing into the light.

"May the Grimm and their allies tremble at the sight of arrows…falling like rain."


End file.
